


The Taste of Peace

by bobbiewickham



Series: Les Drabbles [7]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiewickham/pseuds/bobbiewickham
Summary: Combeferre tries one of Fourier's gastronomical experiments and uses his friends as guinea pigs.
Series: Les Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Taste of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oilan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilan/gifts).



> Written to fulfill a prompt: Courfeyrac, Enjolras, and sharing a dessert.

“It’s,” said Enjolras, after one bite of the Harmony bread, “sweet.”

“Yes.” Courfeyrac muffled a laugh, and forced himself to swallow the mix of fruit and sugar. “Very sweet. Fourier predicted this would replace bread, did he?”

“Yes,” said Combeferre, scraping out the pan. “He thought, as food is one of the few passions that unites all men regardless of station, it would be one of the most revered arts in utopia. And that the ordinary bread poor folks must eat now would be replaced by Harmony bread as a staple.” Combeferre’s smile was thin, and his face was drawn. “He even thought wars would be replaced by gastronomic competitions.”

Courfeyrac and Enjolras exchanged a glance. They were all still smarting from the betrayal of July. For Combeferre, in particular, to consider that true change would not come without more bloodshed…

“The Harmony bread may yet become a staple, who knows?” As if to prove it, Enjolras took another bite, his face impassive. 

Courfeyrac, with a grimace, followed suit.


End file.
